2p JapanXReader-Miss You
by shigurefan101
Summary: This is just a short one-shot I wrote- hope you all like it! You are going over to Japan's house only to find has changed a lot.


You were on your way over to see your good friend Japan. Although you never admitted it to anyone, you had a small crush on him; no wait, HUGE crush on him. From the way his black hair moves in the wind, to the way he freaks out when Pocky sticks are in the building. You loved everything about him. Anyways, he had invited you over to his house to watch anime and of course eat Pocky. You arrived at his house and knocked on his door. Surprisingly, he didn't answer. That wasn't like him. Either he forgot about today and went out, or something was terribly wrong. You shouted his name-no answer. You looked in the window-no movement. You tried calling both his house and cell phone- both went straight to voice mail. Something was terribly wrong. You couldn't take any longer. You burst through the doors of his house and went looking for him. You checked every room of his Japanese-themed home that you knew so well. You panicked. The one room you hadn't checked was his bedroom. You were hesitant to check it, because it was his bedroom. I mean seriously, would you want HIM going through your bedroom? Shaking that thought off, you decided that it could mean the life of your best friend. You opened the door. On the floor was a Japan with red eyes, and he was sitting on knees, propping himself up with his feet. He held the inside of his thigh in one hand and the other was around his neck, shirt only half buttoned. "I've been waiting for you, (Name)." You stood in shock. Since when did Japan act this way, or have red eyes?!  
"Uh, I...I...Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"  
"I wanted you to find me. Now; are you gonna keep me waiting, or are you gonna come over here?" You were a bit scared now now. "I...I..." was all you could get out before you felt a force pull you over to the part of floor where Japan was sitting.  
"Japan...w-what are you doing?" you said while shaking.  
"I am claiming my property." He climbed on top of you, and started taking off your shirt. "And let me just say, what a beautiful piece of property you are." You blushed as he said that. He saw that and took it as a sign of entrance. He kissed you passionately. You knew you shouldn't be doing this, but having Japan pressed up against you just felt so good. You finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he continued to take of your clothes. You couldn't stand it anymore. You sometimes doubted you love for Japan, but now you knew it was real. He looked up you. "Are you ready love?" he asked. You nodded. That was all you remembered before things got wild and somewhat out of control.  
You woke up the next morning in Japan's arms, your head in his chest. He looked so peaceful. A few minutes later, you woke up to see a pair of calm, chocolate brown eyes. "Glad to see your back to normal" you smiled and said. He smiled, then realizing what you meant, looked at himself, then you, then back and forth at you and him.  
"(Name)-chan I'm sorry I rearry didn't mean to it was my 2p!" Japan's '2p' had explained that concept to you last night.  
"It's OK Japan" you said laughing a little.  
"It's not funny! It is very improper! Yes it is true I rove you and have thought about you rike that but I'd never admit it now I am not worthy to have you! You'd never want me!" Japan let his head fall. You laughed. "Of course I would! I love you too Japan!"  
His expression went from a depressed one to one of shock. "(Name)-kun, REARRY?!"  
"Of course!" you smiled.  
"Werr zen, since my 2p was the one to do zis to you, I haven't a turn yet. How about round 2?" he asked rather mischievously. You smiled and laughed. "OK then."

-Time Skip of AWESOMENESS!-

You phone rang in you pocket as you played on your computer. "Hello" you answered.  
"Herro (Name)-kun. How are you?" Japan asked.  
"I'm good thanks. What about you?"  
"Oh I'm OK I guess. I'm kind of depressed." This shocked you a little, considering the events that took place with him few days ago.  
"Why what's wrong?" you asked.  
"Werr? I'm ronery. You think you courd come over again? I had a great time ze other day."  
You blushed a little. "Um yeah sure. What time?" you asked.  
he laughed a little. "Right now. I miss you more zan words can say.


End file.
